My Immortal
by Danni4ever
Summary: Song fic, one-shot! Rated T, ...hehe... r&r please!DRAMATIC!


ONE-SHOT SONG FIC, MY IMMORTAL BY EVANESENSE

_**READ THIS!!!!!! : Danny never kissed Sam (in this story) and never asked her out, okay??? Thank you!!**_

SUMMARY: Danny, after all this time, is goin to ask Sam out. But she beats him to it, but it's not the answer Danny wanted.

_**My Immortal by Evanescence**_

(SONG FICS ARE LIKE MY FAVORITE THING TO WRITE NOW!!!)

=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone  
**

Danny Fenton shifted uncomfortably as he sat outside Casper High. It was graduating day, and he was in the stupid looking dress-thing.

His hat was making his head scratch terribly, and he desperately fought the urge to rip it off and throw it into the fountain. He clasped his hands together, waiting.

For what? He didn't know.

**These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
**

The right time…to ask Sam the question he'd wanted to ask her for the last three years. He'd never been brave enough before, but he thought he was ready. They were both now seventeen, and he knew she would say yes.

Finally, Sam appeared in the doorway of the school building.

"Hey! Sam! Could—you have a second?"

**  
When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me  
**

Sam walked over to him, a huge smiled on her face.

Before Danny could say anything, she beat him to it.

"Um…Danny, what would you think if I said I get to go to a honor's collage!!??"

Danny stood in front of her, his mouth open. "Um…Sam, that's—that's great!"

He didn't feel like it though. "Where? I don't know of any collages around here, well, not honor ones."

"That's just it, Danny. It's not here. I'll have to leave…Amity Park." Her smile was gone.

**You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
**

Danny flinched. "What? Why!"

"I've gotten an invitation to go to this honor collage. My parents think it would be good for me…."

She made a loud sniff. "And…it's in New York."

"But—that's so far! Can't you tell them you don't want to go?"

"I can't, Danny. I want to go! It's going to be wonderful! But, you won't be there. It won't be the same, will it?"

**  
These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
**

Danny opened his mouth, but nothing came out but a small whimper.

Sam looked at him, and grabbed his hand gently.

Danny got to his feet, and she softly kissed him.

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me  
**

"I'll miss you, Danny. I'm sorry." Sam pulled back, out of Danny's arms and ran towards the ceremony.

"I'll miss you too, Sam," Danny whispered, knowing that Sam hadn't heard.

"Daniel Fenton!" he heard his name called, and slowly walked to the stage.**  
**He took his certificate, but throughout the entire applause, he could only focus on Sam, who was in the back.

Everything else echoed. As if it wasn't there.

He didn't know what he was doing exactly until it happened. He took the microphone from the stage, and said into it, "I love you, Sam!"

**  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along  
**

Everyone stopped what they were doing to either look at Danny or stare at Sam.

Danny, blushing furiously, saw Sam got up off of her chair.

She was blushing too, but smiling at him.

Danny didn't know if he should smile or frown. _You're leaving me here. Alone. Without you. Just leaving! How could you?!_

To Danny's shock, he found he said these words out loud.

"I—" Sam began to say something, but didn't. She sat back down in the chair, her shoulders shaking as she cried.

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me**

Danny shook his head, for the first time in his life, letting tears fall down his face in public. He looked down, gripping the paper, and fled off the stage, nearly falling down the stairs. "Danny!" he heard Sam cry out.

But he didn't stop running until he got to the end of the street, where he collapsed onto his knees, burying his face in his hands.

_You were too late. You waited to long. It's over. You'll never be able to ask her again. Not anymore. Not now…and never again. _

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Okay, please review!! I kind of got it from a movie I was watching (surprisingly it fit well with the song)!! BUT I DON'T KNOW if I made it too dramatic. (Apparently, that's my middle name!!)

Please Review!!!

Danni


End file.
